The Demon VS The Informant
by One of the Colorless
Summary: In which Hiruma faces off against Izaya. In this battle of wits who will win? ON HIATUS
1. Encounters

"Get up fuckin' wimps! We're going on a trip!" The rest of the Deimon Devil Bats, somewhat used to the devil's odd behavior remain where they are. "A trip? To where?" Sena finally musters up the courage to ask.

* * *

"Ikebukuro." Eyebrows raise all around the clubroom. "We have a match against Raira Academy." Suddenly Suzuna bursts into the room startling the other members of the football team. "Did I hear right! We're really going to Ikebukuro?" A sharp kick to the rear pushes her out of the way of the door. "Yeah, we're going tomorrow and you better be ready!" Everyone's cries of "Tomorrow!" fall on deaf ears as the door slams shut behind the blond devil known as Yoichi Hiruma.

After much panicking and speed-packing the American Football Team arrive in Ikebukuro right on time. "Maaan, last night was killer MAX!" Taro Raimon, aka Monta, complained to Sena. "I can't believe we only got one day to pack!" A chorus of gunshots startles passing pedestrians. "Quit complaining butt monkey! No one else seems to have had a problem." Actually, they all had but no one besides Monta (not even Taki) had been dumb enough to voice their complaints.

Mamori, on top of things as usual, is the first to recover. "So, this Raira Academy, are they any good?" Hiruma shakes his head. "No, they're pretty bad actually." The conversation is interrupted as a small boy with black hair appears. "Um... are you the guys from Deimon?" he asks, shocked at what appears to be a devil, a giant, an old man, a group of delinquents, a girl wearing-are those roller blades?- and some idiot who won't stop spinning in circles. In fact the only normal people appear to be a monkey-like boy, a pretty girl with chestnut hair, and an equally nervous-looking short boy with brown hair.

"I-I'm Ryuugamine Mikado from Raira Academy. P-please come this way."

* * *

The Devil Bats did not appear to need any guidance however as Hiruma took them expertly through the streets. Thus Mikado ended up walking next to the boy with brown hair. "They're not that bad," he begins, catching Mikado off guard, "They just take some getting used to. I'm Sena by the way." Mikado laughs nervously, "I know what you mean. My friends aren't quite what you'd call 'normal.'" he smiles recalling the antics of his best friend, Kida.

The game went smoothly for Deimon with a 24-4 victory, the only slip-up being when Taki got distracted by a passing butterfly and missed a pass. After the game Mikado and some of his friends met up with the team as they left. "We'll head to the station with you." A shy-looking girl with glasses began before being interrupted by a boy with hair dyed blond, "Yes! We must escort the ladies after all!" he soon began flirting with Suzuna and Mamori.

Everything was going fairly well (as well as anything involving Hiruma can go anyway) until, apparently out of nowhere, a young man with dark hair and a blue parka appeared. "Oh~ I've never seen these faces before." Mamori and Hiruma immediately noted the tensing of their three new companions, particularly the blond one. The man bowed, "I'm Orihara Izaya. Nice to meet you~" his voice had a lilting tone to it which automatically annoyed Hiruma. The Devil Bats could sense their captain getting mad and tried to soothe the flames before a full-scale blaze erupted. The man's eyes flicked downward to Sena and two elegant eyebrows raised in surprise. "My my, if it isn't the running back with golden legs, Kobayakawa Sena." Sena blushed and fidgeted. "A friend of yours Mikado-kun, Kida-kun?" The pair tensed, "Just an acquaintance Orihara-san," Kida got out through gritted teeth, "now if you'd excuse us-" He was cut off by a loud voice. "I-zaya-kuuuuun." all eyes turned to the street as a blond man in, was that a bartender's uniform?, approached. "I thought I made it clear that if you ever showed your face here again I'd squash it." He took off his sunglasses and ground a dropped cigarette under his heel.

"Oh Shizzy-chan, what a pleasant surprise! But as you can see I'm sort of busy right now, could we play later?" The man, Shizzy-chan apparently, roared. "GET OUT OF MY TOWN YOU FUCKIN' FLEA! NO ONE WANTS AN INFORMATION SUCKING FLEA LIKE YOU AROUND IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Hiruma's ears perked up at the word "information" and his green eyes turned to the smaller man.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack as the bartender lifted a stop-sign into the air and began swinging it around like a baton. "Today's when you die, fuckin' flea!" he was about to fling his metal projectile when a large, meaty hand grasped it. "No fighting!" Kurita had grabbed the sign in mid-swing and was glaring at the man known as Heiwajima Shizuo. "Don't get in my way!" Shizuo roared but Kurita wouldn't let go. The two remained began to wrestle as spectators stared in shock. Not many people could stop Heiwajima Shizuo after all.

As Izaya turned tail to run while Shizuo was occupied he was stopped by a cool, calculating voice. "So you're an information broker hm? According to this you have numerous criminal offenses." Izaya whipped around as the Deimon Devil Bats began to back away from what they knew was coming. Hiruma sat on a low wall, legs crossed, peering at the screen of his laptop. "Not bad~" Izaya crooned. "And you are?" Clicking his laptop shut Hiruma stood. "Devil quarterback Yoichi Hiruma at your service." Dread crept through many, Komosubi, Yukimitsu, Mamori, Suzuna, Musashi, the Ha-Ha Brothers, Sena, Monta, Kida, Anri, Mikado, and even Taki as they realized what was coming. The intellectual battle of the century was about to begin.


	2. Let the Battle Begin!

The two masterminds glared at each other, both daring the other to do something. Finally they were distracted y a clicking sound. "This is ridiculous!" Celty wrote, "Obviously you're both very smart, so why don't we have trials?" Both Hiruma and Izaya's ears perked up at the idea. "Trials? What sort of trials?" More typing, "We'll have three," she began, "one for information gathering, one for intimidation, and one for overall evilness. Everyone meet here tomorrow at nine o' clock." On that note everyone dispersed, terrified but interested in what was to come.

The Next Day:  
Everyone arrived bright and early (by everyone I mean Izaya, Shizuo, Celty, the Devil Bats, Simon, Karisawa, Walker, Kadota, Togusa, Saki in a wheelchair, Dokurabo, Namie, Seiji and Mika, Mikado, Anri, Kida and for some reason Cerberus and Shinra,) curious as to what the trials would be. "Good morning~ Shizu-chan~." Shizuo growled but had agreed to behave so he restrained his anger. "Kekeke," everyone looked up as Hiruma approached his opponent, "prepare to lose, _flea_." Izaya smirked, "I wouldn't dream of it, _pixie_." The terrifying aura radiating from the two proved one thing, the battle had begun.

Trial One:

Celty stood on a bench surrounded by everyone else and drawing looks and whispers from passerby. Everyone was paying rapt attention except for Karisawa and Walker who were practically hanging on Sena and exclaiming every few minutes, "I can't _believe_ we get to meet with _Eyeshield 21_! His story is just like an anime characters!" but even they grew silent when Celty typed something out for Shinra to read, "For the first trial," he began, adjusting his glasses, "you will be gathering information on..." he suddenly broke into snickers, "upcoming ballet productions." Everyone audibly winced except for Suzuna, Walker and Karisawa who cheered. "You cannot use the computer and must gather information from books, people and posters. You have one hour and will be allowed to take one person with you. Also, you will be recorded to make sure that you don't break the rules. Is this fair?" Grumbling at the particular choice of topic the pair agreed. "Alright then, please select your assistants."

Both men stared at their respective acquaintances drawing shivers from most of them. Izaya was the first to pick. With a grin he walked into the group before stopping in front of a young boy. "I pick~" he cooed stretching out the word, Mikado-kun!" Mikado choked at the announcement as his friends' eyes bugged out of their heads. Hiruma interrupted the shock by making his own selection. "Hey damn manager!" he barked, "Get over here!" Mamori sighed and stood up, ignoring Suzuna's squeals. "Are these your final selections?" Celty asked. At the nods she received she created a flag out of her shadow nearly making Sena faint before announcing to the world, "In that case let the first trial... begin!"


	3. Author's Note

I am SOOOO sorry that I haven't been updating lately but at the moment I have MAJOR writer's block for this story! I promise I'll get back to it once I get some ideas but for now I'm gonna focus on my other fanfics and my novel. If you have any ideas don't be afraid to send them to me! _


	4. The First Trial

Hiruma was the first to move heading off towards the library with Mamori trailing behind. Izaya skipped down the street happily towards a newsstand dragging a struggling Mikado all the way. Celty's shadow cameras, affectionately nicknamed Shadow Cams, following behind them. Those who remained quickly began acquanting themselves with each other as they settled down to wait for the two pairs to return.

**Hiruma and Mamori Team**

Mamori was a good choice in assistants as she could ask about ballet productions without seeming strange, Hiruma appearing as the kind (*snicker*) boyfriend who was taking her. (Suzuna would have a field day with this later.) The pair sat at a table reading over the information they had collected. "According to this the Regal Ballet has three performances next week, twelve next month and two famous dancers," a pad of papers landed with a thump in front of her. "These are the brochures for the shows." Hiruma motioned towards them vaguely. "The only other companies with upcoming shows are the Green Arena and Bubblegum Theatrics," he rolled his eyes at the latter.

"How much time do we have left?" Hiruma peered at the clock on his phone. "Four. C'mon damn manager," he called back behind him as he set off towards the meeting point.

**Izaya and Mikado Team**

Mikado felt stupid. Izaya had forced him to contact the Dollars about the upcoming productions and some of the replies he was receiving were, to put it bluntly, embarassing. The informant himself was browsing the internet on his phone stating, "She said we can't use computers, not that we can't use the internet." The sound of a phone ringing pierced the air as Mikado received another reply. He blushed at the suggestion that he was taking out a girl or that he _was_ a girl. His thoughts were interrupted by a piece of paper hitting the back of his head.

"Mikado-kun~" Izaya cooed, earning Mikado pitying looks from passerby, "it's time to go~" Sighing, Mikado stood and followed the man back towards their meeting point.

**Back at the Meeting Point**

Sena, Kida, Anri and Monta comforted Mikado as the results were announced. After reviewing the tapes Celty had Shinra read them aloud.

"All in all," he began as all eyes turned towards him, "after reviewing the results Celty-chan has decided that..." there was a moment of silence, "the scores are as follows:

_Mikado and Izaya:_

Although they utilized a loophole to their advantage, they failed to gather a good amount of information. Most of the replies received (she did not go into detail thankfully) were comments and tips on a successful date. Little information was actually gathered though intimidatino and evillness was definentely utilized.

_Hiruma and Mamori:  
_The two of them worked well together and were successful in gathering information. The idea of them being a couple (insert Suzuna squeals here) prevented them from gathering too much attention and allowed them to gather information from numerous sources.

_Winners:_

Hiruma and Mamori"

Nobody dared clap or cheer in fear of angering one of the two contenders. Shizuo snickered and Hiruma grinned. "Better luck next time, flea," he said and sauntered off to prepare for the second trial.

**Author's Notes:**

Hello! First things first, PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love to hear from you now that my writer's block is gone. Please vote on who you think should win and prepare for the second trial.


End file.
